


Things you Said

by Anonymoose12



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, prompts, things you said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoose12/pseuds/Anonymoose12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>39 different things Arthur and Merlin say to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At 1am

**Author's Note:**

> There's a prompt list somewhere on tumblr (will find link one day) that is titled "Things you said." I really wanted to write it, and was struggling to find quality non-au Merthur, so this became a thing (which is also not quality). Each section should kinda follow on from the other, but we'll see how that works out in the long run.

It's late. Or perhaps it's early. All Merlin really knows is that it's dark, there's a great bloody root sticking into his back, and while Arthur fell asleep hours ago he himself can't seem to relax enough for sleep to swallow him. He raises his head slightly, glaring at the vague lump of Prince lying across from him. Why he was dragged on this adventure he's not quite sure; Arthur gets funny sometimes, barging into Gaius' chambers and demanding Merlin accompany him on a "vitally important" trip outside the castle. Merlin thinks it's a kind of claustrophobia; that Arthur gets antsy and needs to get away from the stifling formality of his father and the castle.

"Merlin, I can hear you thinking from here"  
Merlin's surprised by Arthur's sleepy voice; the Prince had been, for all intents and purposes, dead to the world.  
"Really? I didn't realise you ever actually heard anything I said"  
"I hear it. I just choose not to listen to it. And I said thinking, not speaking. Although they're practically the same thing for you"  
"That was a more than one sentence reply- I'm impressed that your highness managed to string that many words together. Well done sir."  
"Your false sense of servitude is not appreciated Merlin"  
"False? I'm heartbroken that your highness doesn't take my loyalty seriously."  
Arthur scoffs at that "go to sleep Merlin"  
"Why are we sleeping in the middle of the woods again?"  
"Sleep Merlin"  
"I can't"  
"Try"  
"Sing me a lullaby then" Merlin's joking of course, his tone mocking. He isn't expecting a reply, so isn't surprised when Arthur remains silent. He sighs to himself and rolls over, trying to position himself so the root is less likely to cause permanent spinal damage. He's resigned himself to a night of half-sleep, planning to drift in and out of consciousness until the imminent sunrise, when a faint sound coming from the other side of the campsite causes him to still. It's low, barely on the edge of his hearing, so it takes him a second to register that it's Arthur. Humming. Merlin's about to make a comment but then Arthur starts singing properly, and he's rendered mute

"Lullaby and Good-night.  
In the sky Stars are bright.  
Round your head flowers gay, set your slumbers till day.  
Close your eyes now and rest.  
May these hours be blessed."

Arthur repeats the verse, issues a stern "not a word Merlin" and falls silent.  
Merlin finds himself unable to even think of a reply, let alone verbalise it, too stunned by the prince's actions. And his voice. His voice was deep, and sleepy, and did something to Merlin's chest that was not altogether pleasant. But it had softened his awareness, somehow sedating him into a state from which he could drift into sleep.


	2. Through Your Teeth

They've returned from their little sojourn in the forest, although Merlin is still uncertain as to the reason behind it. Uther appears equally confused, and far more angry.

“Arthur, you are the crown prince! You can’t just go off on little picnics in the forest whenever you feel like it."

“It was not a picnic, father. It was an im-"

“I don’t care what it was Arthur. I give you a great deal of freedom, but you also have a great number of responsibilities to fill at the castle, both as my son and as a knight in my service. I don’t want you leaving the castle without my express permission from now on, do you understand?"

From his position slightly behind Arthur, Merlin can see the tension in Arthur’s shoulders as he struggles to remain calm

“Very well father. I apologise for my actions, and shall act only as your obedient servant from now on.” Arthur’s response comes from behind his teeth, his voice stiff with discomfort and forced politeness. The tension is palpable, Merlin's shoulders tensing in sympathetic discomfort and humiliation. 

“Thank you"

Arthur merely bows in response, before turning and walking briskly out of the hall. Merlin bobs his head in Uther’s direction before scurrying after Arthur. The prince is silent until they reach his rooms, his frustration and fury evident in his posture. It is not until they reach his chambers that he permits himself emotion, turning to slam his fist into the door as it closes.

“Curse him! What does he think he’s doing, controlling my every move?"

“Well maybe if next time you tol-"

“Shut up, Merlin.” 

But Merlin’s not peeved this time, as he so often is by the complete disregard for his opinion. He can see Arthur’s rage in the tightness of his fingers and the trembling of his jaw; Merlin knows this is not Arthur being rude, but rather that this is Arthur needing to be alone with his daddy-issues. So he leaves, silently slipping through the servants' door and making a note to himself to not piss Arthur off before lunchtime tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> save me from my shitty writing.


End file.
